


Love and Ice Cream

by leefrecklix



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, disney movie marathons, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefrecklix/pseuds/leefrecklix
Summary: Jisung and Felix had been friends for a while and Jisung had long ago accepted he had feelings for the other. The thing is, he had no idea if Felix felt the same way.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Love and Ice Cream

“Heyo, open the door! The ice cream is going to melt!”

Jisung was sure the entire dorm could listen to him yelling at Felix’s door, but it wasn’t like he cared that much, he had an emergency melting in his hands and he would literally die if his Cherry Garcia ice cream melted before he and Felix even started their weekly movie marathon.

“Well, hello, Sungie! I told you to text me when you got into the building”, Felix said while opening the door. He looked so soft with a way too large sweatshirt that covered part of his thighs and shorts that ended just at the hem of the sweatshirt. Felix was already a small boy (still taller than Jisung himself, but nonetheless, a small boy) and the clothes made him look even tinier.

Jisung felt his heart skipping a beat at the sight.

“Sorry, angel, it’s hard to text when you’re carrying ice cream and treats”, he said, making a beeline to Felix’s kitchen. His roommate wasn’t there, or he would have yelled “yes, Jisung, make yourself at home” as he watched the boy navigating through the room as if he lived his whole life there.

That was far from the truth, but not entirely a lie. Jisung met Felix merely three months ago, after the boy bumped at him and almost cried afterwards. Jisung felt in that instant that he should protect the boy with his whole being, as if Felix was a prince in distress and Jisung was his loyal knight. 

They clicked right away and Jisung felt like he found the one piece that was missing his entire life. Felix was a splendid friend and the best company, he would accompany Jisung in all of his dumb ideas and laughed at all his jokes. In return, Jisung would let Felix make him pastries and eat even the bad batches and he never once turned Felix down when the boy asked for hugs. His friends always said he was terribly whipped for the boy, and it doesn’t matter how many times he tried to deny that, it was true. 

Ever since he met Felix, he spent more time with the younger boy than he spent with his best friend, Minho, and they have been friends since Jisung fell and cried in the kindergarten’s playground. Minho would say that Jisung leaving him alone for once was a blessing, but Jisung knew him better and knew his best friend was just happy he found a new friend as well. 

“Sorry, Sung, I underestimated how serious your task was, I apologize”, Felix joked. 

Jisung put away the ice creams and marched back to the living room, sitting right next to Felix on the couch offering him Skittles and M&Ms. He and Felix sat so close to each other he could feel Felix’s thighs pressing against his and that was such a normal thing for them since the beginning. He and Felix were just…. different. Usually, Jisung would need time and effort to open up to people and feel comfortable with the slightest display of skinship, but with Felix it was weird when they were not touching. They always had one arm around each other’s shoulder, sometimes even their waist, or a hand on their knee, linking their pinkies when they were walking. It was just natural and it always felt so warm and good.

Their friends would give them hell about how clingy they were, Changbin even mentioned once that Jisung had never been this clingy with him before. They paid them no mind.

“So, what are we watching? I know you want to watch Moana again, but I’m here to defend Big Hero 6”, Jisung said.

“Sung, we watched that movie, like, 1 month ago”, Felix smiled. 

“Yeah, and that’s more than enough time to miss it. But okay, Moana?”

“Nah, if you want Big Hero 6 we can watch it”, Felix said while starting the movie.

It was always like this. Felix had a movie he wanted to watch first, but he always let Jisung win if he had any objection. Their movie marathons included at least 3 movies, a lot of snacks, pizza and cuddling when they were too tired to keep watching. Eric, Felix’s roommate, found them more than once tangled in the couch at 3 a.m with Netflix asking if they were still watching.

Felix was normally cuddly, but during movie marathons he got worse. Or better, Jisung couldn’t decide. 

In the first 5 minutes into the movie, his hands found Jisung’s. It was normal for them to hold hands, but when Felix started rubbing his thumb in the most caring and delicate way, Jisung’s heart started beating faster.

He knew he liked Felix, he accepted his feelings for the one day younger ages ago. In their first week being friends, Felix and Jisung went to a dog café. Jisung always considered himself more of a cat person, but seeing Felix so happy while playing and petting puppies and giggling when a large dog licked his face made Jisung wonder if he could adopt all the dogs in the world to see Felix that happy again. That was when he realized that maybe the attraction he felt towards the other wasn’t just because Felix was the most precious person in the world, and that maybe he wanted to hold his hand and kiss him everyday if he could.

He, however, had no idea if Felix felt the same way. Despite what Minho and Changbin said, he still wasn’t sure if Felix really “glows when he’s around you”, or if “he looks at you as if you’re the last brownie in the world”, or even if “the two of you already look like you’re dating, you’re just not kissing, but the rest? Dating”. Jisung thought Felix was just friendly and cute.

Half an hour into the movie, Felix was already fully nuzzled in Jisung. His head was on his shoulder and he had one arm across Jisung’s chest. Again, that was normal, but this time Jisung could smell Felix’s shampoo and he loved how flowery it was. Felix was holding him closer than usual, almost cuddling him or sitting in his lap.

That was one type of skinship they haven’t gotten close to. Yet. 

Jisung felt like he was dying and sweating. He wasn’t hot because Felix’s body was a little furnace. He was hot and shy and a bit nervous. That had never happened before. He stiffed a bit and Felix felt it.

“You okay, Sung?”

“Y-yeah! Peachie”, his voice was a bit strained a bit higher than usual. Felix didn’t believe him.

“Do you need some space…?”

“What?”, Jisung looked at him. Felix looked a bit sad and tense. “No, Lix. You’re comfy, I don’t need space.”

“You look a bit uncomfortable…”

“Lix, I’m not. I’m serious. I’m never uncomfortable when I’m with you”, he meant it.

Felix relaxed at that and mumbled a tiny “okay” before returning to his original position. This time, Jisung looked more comfortable, despite still feeling like he was going to melt for being so close to the sun. 

After 1 hour, he decided to get ice cream. Felix hated Jisung’s favorite ice cream, he said cherry was not that good of a dessert and Jisung spent way too much time trying to explain to Felix how cherry was the perfect dessert, how rich the flavor was and how Felix was just missing out prefering to stick with traditional flavors, like chocolate, vanilla or even fruity ice creams. He may or may not have forgotten to say cherry was also the representation of passion.

“Got you your favourite choco ice cream, is that okay?”, he said while giving Felix a spoon and his dessert.

“It’s always okay, Sung, you know me way too well.”

“And is that a bad thing?”

Felix didn’t answer. They went back to paying attention to the movie, Felix's head finding its place in Jisung’s shoulder and occasionally feeding the brunette with bits of his chocolate ice cream. Jisung even managed once to convince the blonde to accept a bit of his ice cream and made him admit it was good. 

The banter was so normal it was almost their love language. Saying “I love you” to your best friend? Absolutely not. Telling him he was uncultured and a complete dumbass for not understanding the complexity of a fruit and its taste while feeding him? Yes, that was how modern romance worked.

They finished their movie with a few tears and hands sticky with melted ice cream. Jisung asked to wash his hands and before he could leave the couch, Felix kissed his cheek.  
That was new.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I don’t know why I did that, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay”, Jisung said with his voice straining. He stood up and made a beeline to the restroom. 

Okay. What was that? He and Felix were clingy and they relished on physical touch, but they never kissed. Jisung could count on one hand the amount of times he and Felix kissed in three months. Once he kissed Felix’s forehead when the boy was drowsy with sleep before he left his dorm after a movie marathon, leaving Felix in a blanket cocoon in the living room and a note saying “you’re adorable when you’re sleeping, you should become Sleeping Beauty”.

Then there was a time when he knocked his hand with full force on a table and Felix kissed the injury to “make it better”. And, of course, there was a time when they wanted a couples discount at a local coffee shop and acted like a couple in love, with Felix kissing the back of his hands when they were ordering. According to Seungmin, Felix’s best friend who was also accompanying them with his girlfriend said he wasn’t even shocked at how realistic they looked as a couple because that was how they always acted.

But this? Kissing his cheek in a total spontaneous moment and being adorably shy afterwards? Jisung was definitely going to die, there was no going back now. It doesn’t matter if he was okay with his feelings for Felix, he never thought he actually had a shot with him. But now? What was he going to do?

He spent way too much time in the bathroom. When he finally left, not feeling the tiniest bit enlightened or with a course of action, he noticed that Felix was also deep in thought. The boy was already small, Jisung loved to tease him about that, but Jisung never saw him so deflated.

“Lix?”, he asked, sitting down next to the younger. His cheeks were wet. “Oh, no, baby, why are you crying?”. Pet names were normal for them, Jisung absolutely loved using pet names for no reason and he had a variety of them for each friend. He used pet names to pester and annoy Minho, with Changbin he used them when he wanted something. But with Felix it was just cute, he loved calling the boy with adorable names and finding new ones when he was hanging out with Felix, like calling him his favorite flowers, pastries and in English.

Usually, Felix loved when Jisung called him baby. This time, however, he just cried a bit more.

“Sorry”, he said. “I’m just… I made you uncomfortable yet again and then you spent so much time away that I thought I ruined everything and I don’t want to ruin everything with you”. Jisung’s heart clenched. He held Felix closer, his chin on top of the boy's head.

“Baby, no. I’m so sorry. You didn’t ruin anything, I swear, I’m just a dumbass who can’t think when the cutest boy in the world casually kisses him.”

“It was barely a kiss”, Felix mumbled.

“If that was barely a kiss imagine when we actually kiss”, Jisung said. He knew he had no brain to mouth filter and that sometimes backfired. Like now, with Felix staring at him with wide eyes, tears stopping for a moment.

“I- I mean. Haha?”, Jisung tried to joke.

“Would you kiss me?”, Felix asked with a barely audible voice.

“What? Felix, you’re for real?” his tone and question scaring the younger boy for a second. “Of course I would. I mean, who wouldn’t? Felix, have you seen yourself? You’re literally an angel. Heaven called me the other day asking me to deliver you back. You’re so pathetically beautiful sometimes my brain glitches trying to comprehend how it’s humanly possible for someone to look like you. You’re just so, ugh. Felix, you’re so perfect, who wouldn’t want to kiss you and protect you?”

“Would you?”, he asked again.

Jisung looked at him. His eyes were hopeful and sparkling, it was a look Jisung had never seen. He gulped and closed his eyes before answering.

“Yes. Yes, I would”, he said, voice transbording with honesty.

Felix smiled. “Then why haven’t you yet?”

“What?”

“Sung, I’ve been waiting for a chance to kiss you since the first week we met. I just…. I’m not used to this, I think. I’m not good at going for it and just kissing people I like, I’m scared things will backfire and I wasn’t sure if you liked me back. But I’ve been waiting for so long for a chance, and-”

“Wait, hold on”, Jisung interrupted. “You like me? You, Lee Felix, like me?”

“Yes? Why is that so shocking?”

“Did you hear what I said earlier? Felix, you’re so way out of my league, oh my god, you’re like, professional league and I’m a junior still learning how to play. You’re a literal angel, the personification of the sun, Apollo’s own kind, what do you mean a god like you can like a peasant like me?”

Felix was laughing at his rant and Jisung felt himself melting again. Felix liked him, he actually liked liked him, and he wanted to kiss Jisung. His heart couldn’t take it.

When Felix stopped laughing, his hands found Jisung’s and they were smiling at each other. He was so happy. Felix bit his lower lip staring at Jisung and Jisung decided that he would die if he didn’t kiss the boy right there.

And he did.

Felix’s lips were so soft. The kiss didn’t last for long, Jisung’s body was feeling way too many things at once and he needed a second to ground himself. When he pulled back, Felix was smiling again and dived back for another kiss. And another. And another one.

Jisung was overwhelmed, but he was so happy. It didn’t take long for him and Felix to find a new position on the couch that allowed Jisung to be half lying down with a lapful of Felix. Even when he tried to stop kissing Felix, the younger didn’t budge and kissed him again. 

“Lix, I need to breath, baby”, Jisung laughed while successfully pulling Felix away. Felix was glowing and smiling.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just happy”, he said. Jisung smiled and kissed his knuckles.

“I’m happy too. Like, wow, I can’t believe I just kissed the boy that I like. I just kissed the sun and I’m not melting!”

“I mean, you’re a bit sweaty here-”

“Baby, don’t ruin the moment”, Jisung laughed and Felix giggled. 

He was happy. Jisung was legitimately happy. He kissed Felix and Felix liked him back. How was that even possible.

They decided to watch something new and cuddle, Felix laying on Jisung’s chest and kissing him from time to time. Jisung was playing with his hair and holding his hands, the domesticity of it all way too familiar for them. Jisung was scared before that kissing Felix would change things, but now he felt like nothing would really change, just them kissing, and holding hands and… maybe more. But oh no, no dirty thoughts now, Jisung, you just kissed the boy.

Felix insisted they should watch something romantic and cute, to match the mood and Jisung agreed. He wasn’t one for watching romance, he rarely ever watched the genre, but watching as the protagonist confessed her undying love to a hot vampire made him reconsider his distaste for unrealistic love standards.

“Hey Sung”, Felix said and looked at Jisung’s eyes. “I know we literally just kissed, but now we know we both like each other, so I was thinking…Would you be my boyfriend?”

Jisung felt his eyes tearing up. He was so, so happy.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes”, he said and tried to kiss Felix each time he said yes. Felix was laughing again and retributed each kiss. Jisung felt tears rolling down his face, he was so overwhelmed right now, but in a good kind of way.

He spent the night at Felix’s, they decided to cut the marathon short and moved to Felix’s bedroom, to cuddle and talk the night away. Jisung found out Felix liked him since the moment he brought him to a café when they first met, but knew for sure he liked Jisung when they went bowling the first time and Jisung was terrible, but he laughed the whole time and made Felix have a really good time.

They talked about the future and things they wanted to do as boyfriends now, like visit romantic spots and go on cute dates, kiss in front of their friends and go to the beach together.

By the time Felix fell asleep, Jisung already accepted that this was real life and he was in a real relationship with his sunshine and best friend. It was real and he had the cutest boy cuddling him and promising him the world. 

Jisung was just a peasant and a loyal knight who would gladly die to protect his prince, but now he knew his prince was just as willing as him, and he felt a little bit ready to deal with whatever fights and challenges he had to face in his future with this boy.

\-----

Sung  
So.  
Maybe I kissed Felix tonight and now we’re dating

Minho  
Thank fucking god.

Changbin  
wow it only took you 3 months to realize he liked you back  
congrats, dude, we’re happy for you

Minho  
please use protection

Sung  
You know what, nevermind  
I’m never telling any of you anything anymore  
but Lix says hi  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided this is going to be a series. The chapters will be chronological acording to the events cited in the first part of the series, but with huge time gaps. I'll focus on the fluff because I Like Soft Boyfriends and chansunglix deserve all the love in this world.
> 
> Next part will be chansung, but god knows when I'll post it.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!  
> See you soon


End file.
